Artificer Recipe Quests
Housing and Boats Learning Apprentice Housing Bricks Learning Apprentice Cornerstone Learning Apprentice Sandstone Shingles Learning Apprentice Beams NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Learning Apprentice Panels NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Learning Apprentice Logs Learning Initiate Bricks & Cornerstone Learning Initiate Limestone Shingles Learning Initiate Panels & Beams NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the others. Quest: Learning Select Panels, Learning Select Beams ---- Learning Journeyman Bricks & Cornerstone Reward: Recipes, 20,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Journeyman Granite Shingles Learning Journeyman Panels & Beams 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: *Thestran - Rose Olmseed, -40736, 27219, 36444 in New Targonor craft area *Kojan – Atak, Master Minerologist, at the gate south west of Southwatch. *Qalian – Shar Caruma, Master Artificer - Northern Crafting Room, Ahgram Quest Details: Bring your own mats. NOTE: These are NOT continent specific. Once you complete these two quests on one continent, you are done. They won't be offered on the other continents, so you can just do whichever one you hit 5000 faction with first. Make 5 Grade A Prime Wood Panels/Beams Recipe given: Practice Prime Panel/Beam Required Grade: A Materials Needed: (5) Dusky Timber per quest Reward: Recipe 20,000 Crafting Exp for each Learning Prime Shingles 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Required Level 41 & Journeyman Quest Required Starting NPC: Rose Olmseed, -40736, 27219, 36444 in New Targonor craft area craft area Make 5 Grade A Prime Wood Roofing Shingles Recipe given: Practice Thestran Prime Roofing Shingles Required Grade: A Materials Needed: (5) Dusky Timber Quest reward: Thestran Prime Roofing Shingle added to recipe book 30,000 crafting experience Guild Halls See Guildhalls (Crafting). Elemental Items Elemental Bow Quests Carpenter Only Carpentry Level Required: ? (it's very low, maybe 5 or 6 tops) Starting Location & NPC: *Thestran - New Targonor, Linnike Velra *Kojan – Tawar Galan *Qalian – Ahgram, Sajin Callash, 2nd floor, northern room of crafting building. Quest Details: Craft the item requested. No mats needed. Reward: 1,000 Crafting Experience and ability to craft that style of bow. Elemental Focus Quests Minerologist Only Minerology Level Required: ? (it's very low, maybe 5 or 6 tops) Starting Location & NPC: *Thestran - New Targonor, Linnike Velra *Kojan – Tawar Galan *Qalian – Ahgram, Sajin Callash, 2nd floor, northern room of crafting building. Quest Details: Craft the item requested. No mats needed. Reward: 1,000 Crafting Experience and ability to craft that style of Focus. Elemental Jewelry Quests Minerologist Only Minerology Level Required: ? (it's very low, maybe 5 or 6 tops) Starting Location & NPC: *Thestran - New Targonor, Linnike Velra *Kojan – Tawar Galan *Qalian – Ahgram, Sajin Callash, 2nd floor, northern room of crafting building. Quest Details: Craft the item requested. No mats needed. Reward: 1,000 Crafting Experience and ability to craft that style of Jewelry. Category:Crafting Category:Crafting Quests